


Captive Wings

by Murieel



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Damen is a dragon, Dragon AU, M/M, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murieel/pseuds/Murieel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a incredible gift from Akielos, a dangerous, deadly one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive Wings

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the Captive Prince fandom

Prince Laurent was walking down the alley. He shot a glance at the dragons sent by the Akielon Empire. They were small, beautiful and docile, their chains were merely decorative, creature made to please the eyes and entertain the court. He stopped in front of a large door. A guard quickly opened it. Inside was another dragon, but this one had nothing to do with the other he saw outside. The beast was massive, it was chained to the ground but the dragon was clearly putting all of his strength against his bonds. The chains were so tense; Laurent would not have been surprised if they had snap in two. The beast had a long muscular body covered with cooper scale and wings that would probably stretch as wide as the room. The dragon jaw was muzzled and a line of smoke was coming out of the nostrils. Two golden eyes looked at him with anger but also with intelligence.  
-It is an Imperial dragon, a fitting gift for the heir, said one of the handlers that brought the dragon while bowing his head respectfully.  
-Indeed, it is, simply said Laurent.  
He already knew what kind it was. The kind that was too intelligent to be tamed and too strong to be contained for long. It was a deadly gift. It was fit for him, the troublesome heir that just would not die.  
-Take it to the pen, he finally ordered before exiting the room.  
***  
Damen was sleeping when it happened. Foolish humans entered his lair, attacked him. He tried to fight them off, but they were too many off them. Every time he killed one, it seemed that three were appearing. After a bloody fight, they had him down. They did not kill him; instead, they doused him with drug, forcing him into a deep slumber.  
He was aware that he had been moved by ship. He remembered the smell of wet wood and the sound of waves crashing against the hull. Every time he emerged from his sleep, he only received more of that strange drug.  
For an umpteenth time, he opened his eyes, but this time he was not immediately put back to sleep. Heavy golden chains and muzzle prevented him from moving. He was in a large room embellished with gold and light pouring from the glass ceiling. If only his wings were free, he could escape so easily. A few humans holding huge poking stick were also standing in the room, keeping as much distance as possible between them and him. He could not understand why he was here. His thought were interrupted when the doors opened wide, letting in another human, dressed in dark blue with hair of gold and a gaze like ice.


End file.
